Long Forgotten/Long Remembered
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Information |- ! Start | } |- ! End | } |- ! Character | } |- ! Enemies | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Rewards | } |- ! colspan="2" | Quest progression |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} ' Long Forgotten/Long Remembered is the first side mission in Among the Dead. It involves collecting all the pages from a ripped journal that recounts the tales and struggles of a survivor group in order to track them down. Quick Walkthrough #Collect all the Scattered Pages #Track down the Group to the Opton Aviation History Museum. #Spare or kill Edward. Detailed Walkthrough '''Obtaining the Mission After the main storyline mission A New Mourning, if one is to explore the Safe Haven and run into Meredith, she will mention that during a run, she found a journal detailing a group of survivors. However, most of the pages had been ripped out and that if they could find and recruit the group, it could help them all out. After this, she'll task Keith with finding all 16 pages scattered around the map. Meredith will give the player the first page which the player can read to find out the groups story, the page also contains a clue to the next. Collecting the Pages List of pages and their locations are: *Page 1: Given to the player by Meredith *page 2: Found in police station next to Parker's Square. On the second story next to a computer monitor. *Page 3: Reward given to the player by saving a stranger from an attack, this is a random event. *Page 4:Inside of the hull of a small boat in the middle of the Calypso lake. *Page 5:Inside of the abandoned mineshaft found north of Safe Haven. *Page 6:Randomly found by looting the body of a Raider or Viral.(Glitch confirmed on Xbox One: may not spawn even after hours of game time). *Page 7:Given to the player by Elliot Bloom when encountered. *Page 8:Inside of Maddox`s Munition compound, be wary of raiders guarding the place. *page 9:Hidden inside one of the houses in Silo's Flats. One has to either pick the lock on the door or breach in through the roof. *Page 10:On the outskirts of the map, impaled on the branch of Immolation Tree. Be careful when climbing the tree as the fall would instantly kill the player. *Page 11:Near Dreyer`s base of operation, on an overturned bus. *Page 12:Automaticaly given to the player after the mission The Abyss Stares Back. *Page 13:Spawns inside of any locked container looted during the Sinclair Raid. *Page 14:This is the only page that comes directly with another one, page 13. *Page 15:Given to the player upon completion of any challenge issued by Garrett or by looting his corpse *Page 16:The last page is found on the roof of Bleak Tower, and is only obtainable once all pages had been found. Upon collecting the pages, the player learns that the group headed for the Opton Aviation History Museum. After turning in all the pages to Meredith, she will tell the player that Hordes of virals had been spotted there recently and gives the player the Unique weapon, an M79 Grenade Launcher, before tasking him to find the group in the museum. Finishing the Mission When Keith finally reaches the museum, he will find variase body parts littering the floor. Following the trail will lead to a small room where the writer of the journal, Edward Keeton, lays covered in organs. When confronted, Edward will talk about how the group is dead and he's the last one. When questioned why, Edward admits that they had ran out of rations so he brutally killed and ate their corpses as to not starve. Edward will ask the player to put him out of his misery and shoot him. If the player decided to kill him, he will thank Keith as he executes him. If you decide not to and instead try to recruit him to join Safe Haven, he will take Keith's side-arm and shoot himself. After either Descion, if Keith talks to Meredith again you will comment on how nobody survived. Trivia *If one pays attention, the name of the mission will change from Long Forgotten to Long Remembered after all pages are collected. *Alternitavely, the player can start the mission by collecting any page of the journal before talking to Meredith, yet she will still start the cutscene whether or not the player knows about it. *It is highly recommended for new players to complete this mission first as it unlocks the Grenade Launcher, which comes in handy for later levels. *The player is unable to enter the Opton Aviation Museum after this quest. Category:Among the Dead